Legolas's Sorrows
by Elvish Ears
Summary: Mirkwood is attacked in the middle of the night by orcs. Unable to sucessfully escape from the battlefield, Legolas and his wife are missing. When thier children go looking for them, they are enslaved by the orcs. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, though I do own some of the surviving elves in Mirkwood forest, and Mian, and Silkina. I do not however own a nice car, or a nice house. And I have a confession to make. (Sobs) I'm unemployed, and I live with my parents. NE way, enjoy the heart- breaking story!!!  
  
Legolas's Sorrows  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Father!" yelled a shrill child's voice.  
  
"Don't worry Saphira, where is your brother?"  
  
"I am here father." Came the sturdy voice of his son, Mian. "Is mother with you?"  
  
Legolas's son tried to remain brave, but Legolas could hear the fear in his voice.  
  
"I am here Mian." Came a drained voice from beside Legolas. "Legolas, we need to get out of here. The orcs will be upon us any moment.  
  
Legolas swallowed, before calling to his children.  
  
"Mian, Saphira, stay low, and follow your mother and I. If anything happens to us," Legolas hesitated. "Mian, take Saphira deep into the forest, and stay there. You will be safe there. Come."  
  
Legolas grabbed the hand of his wife and children, and ran across the valley. Faster and Faster. They could hear the orcs coming closer and closer, the sound of their feet, and the beat of the drum signaled Legolas that he didn't have much time. Why Mirkwood, why tonight? Thought Legolas in an anguished despair that frightened him to the brink of all shame.  
  
Beside him, Legolas heard his wife take in a huge breath. He knew she was in a considerable amount of pain. Stay strong love, we will get through this, and we will escape. The fierceness of his will was draining him.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" screamed his wife. Legolas turned his head, but it was too late, he heard the roar of An orc, and bright lights filled the air. Legolas knew no more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The first thing Mian heard was silence. He groaned and lifted his body off the ground, trying to figure out why the silence startled him so much. He opened his eyes and gasped. Memories came flooding back to him. His mother shaking him awake, explosions, dead bodies...  
  
"Saphira!" yelled Mian's weak voice. "Mother! Father! Where are you?" he screamed desperately, his eyes watering up. Mian stood up, and looked around, with each footstep the small elf became more, and more afraid. He tried very hard not to look down, for each face of a dead elf he recognized. He strained his ears but still nothing came to him...  
  
"Mian!" came his sister shrill scream. "Mommy! Daddy!" the girl sobbed as she crawled along the dirty battlefield.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY! COME BACK!" She shrieked. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"  
  
"Saphira!" Yelled Mian, running to scoop up his little sister.  
  
"Mian." Screamed the hoarse voice. They met halfway, hugging each other fiercely.  
  
"Mian, where's Mummy and Daddy?" asked Saphira, with large blue eyes. "Where did they go, why did they leave us?"  
  
Mian just continued to hug his little sister, fore he did not trust the little voice inside his head, telling him his parents were dead.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Saphira and Mian held hands as they walked across the battlefield keeping their eyes up, for fear of whose faces they would next see. They were headed to the forest. Mian had figured if any of there numbers were still alive, they would seek shelter there. This, however, was not an easy task for a 10-year-old boy, and his sister, who was only half his age. Saphira was thirsty, hungry, scared and confused. Mian was all of the above, but being the oldest, knew he would half to stay strong for his little sister's sake.  
  
They reached the forest by midday. When they reached the forest, they rested in the cool shade of a large oak tree.  
  
"Mian, I'm thirsty." Saphira informed Mian for the nineteenth time.  
  
Mian sighed. "There is a creak that runs through the middle of the forest. We'll reach it, and our people by nightfall." He kissed Saphira on her forehead. "Know worries little one."  
  
They set out again, walking slower because of Saphira. To Mian's great surprise, there was no wargs, (A/N: In case you don't know, these are wolves in Middle Earth.) or anything else that he had been fearing would meet them on the path. If Mian was Saphira's age, this would have relieved him, but now it was quite the contrary. Something was causing the wargs not to come, and the thought of what might be doing that scared Mian out of his wits.  
  
They were walking along the path, when Mian's sharp ears heard something in the distance. Screams, and orc yells. Murmuring to Saphira to stay low, and to keep as quite as elfishly (A/N: hehehe) possible, he ran silently along the path. As he reached nearer to the river, Mian, followed closely by Saphira, ran into the brush. When he reached near the end of the path, he crawled along, until he reached a small bush by the river, here he sat down, and watched what was happening.  
  
The people of Mirkwood were in trouble. They were all standing by the river, fear visible on their faces. There were about 150 people in all. Mian scanned the crowds, but he was unable to find the familiar faces of his mother and father. There were cages by the edge of the river. The orcs were herding elves into the cages, children, women, and men, all alike. To Mian they looked like they were about to be....  
  
"Enslaved!" screamed an elf. Mian looked closer, and saw it was the face of Mr. Heparins, his English teacher.  
  
"Enslaved." He spat. "Enslaved by the very people who used to be as peaceful as us. ENSLAVED, my good elves, enslaved by the ones who have killed nearly 90% of our kinfolk. ENSLAVED I SAY! WE WILL NOT TAKE THIS! OUR YOU WITH ME, GOOD ELVES OF MIRKWOOD, WE WILL NOT TAKE THIS, WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS INJUSTICE, WE WILL..." Mr. Heparins was facing the river as he spoke, and he was unable to defend himself.  
  
He was unable to see what Mian was seeing. Mian grabbed Saphira, and put his hands over her eyes, and he himself shut his eyes tight, and prepared himself.  
  
Whoosh, thump.  
  
Elves in the crowd screamed, and many began crying. Saphira began to squirm around in Mian's arms. She slipped from his grasp, and looked at the spot where the elf had been standing. Then she screamed.  
  
Orcs turned, and saw the two young elves hiding in the bushes.  
  
"RUN SAPHIRA!" screamed Mian, but it was too late. The orcs were circling them.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: Wow. This is my first "Tragic" story. Um...review, and tell me what you like, and what you don't like. Trust me, the next chapter will be much longer!!! Thanks for reading. Review and Come back soon! ( 


End file.
